


My Friend To The End

by sillypie17



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Female Protagonist, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypie17/pseuds/sillypie17
Summary: Seven year old Danny Thompson finds a new best friend in a strange-looking doll that his family brings home from a yard sale. But as time goes by, Danny soon learns that this doll doesn't wanna be friends... Chucky wants his soul and nobody's getting in his way this time.
Kudos: 4





	My Friend To The End

The car engine roared down the long, winding road, speeding past the blowing trees with colorful leaves. In the passenger seat, twenty-two-year-old Sydney Thompson stared out the window, absently watching the scenery as the car drove by.

"Where are we going again?" She looks over and asks her mother, who had been adamant about not telling Sydney where exactly she was taking her and her little brother Danny who was sitting quietly behind them in the backseat.

"I told you it's a secret." Rachel Thompson says with a tiny smile.

Sydney sighs and turns back to the window. Where ever it was, it was out in an unfamiliar area. They'd been driving for at least fifteen minutes and each new turn they took, she felt like they were getting further and further out of their small town.

Well-kept lawns turned into unkempt ones, with long, thick grass and overgrown weeds spreading all over the yard, making it look like it hadn't been taken care of by the owners for months. "Seriously, where is this place?"

"We're almost there. Be patient."

Sydney sighs again and leans against the seat, "It better be good. Whatever it is."

A few minutes later and Rachel was pulling off on to the side of the road, beside a driveway. There were quite a few other cars parked outside as well. As Sydney glances to the right, she finally sees what her mother took her and Danny to. "A yard sale?"

The disdain in Sydney's voice was loud and clear as she stared at the house across from them in disbelief. Rachel smiles and pats her daughter's hand, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah right."

Rachel sighs and eyes Danny's curious look through the rearview mirror, "Your excited, aren't you, Danny?"

Danny nods slightly and unbuckles his seatbelt, "Yeah, mommy."

The three make their way out of the car and while Rachel helps Danny safely walk across the road, Sydney's eyes can't help but stare at all of the stuff littered throughout the yard.

Boxes of used clothing sat on sheets in the front of the yard, in God knows what condition. And considering what she'd already seen before in regards to the lawns, Sydney wouldn't bet very highly on it.

Then tables upon tables of toys, books, DVDs, and the general knickknacks of stuff you'd only find at a yard sale. Rachel heads over to a table with Danny and she sighs. Sydney walks up to a random one, filled with DVDs and old CDs. She rummages through it, hoping she could maybe find a good horror movie or something.

No luck. The only half-decent thing she could find was some rom-coms and that was it. Everything else looked too banged up or too dirty that she didn't even wanna touch it.

Sydney looks over and sees her mother and brother standing in front of a long table filled with an abundance of assorted toys in questionable conditions. She heads over to them, quickly being grabbed by Rachel excitedly and pulling her further down the table.

"You'll never believe what I found, Syd!" Rachel exclaims and picks up a rough-looking toy.

Well, more like a doll that looked like it came straight from the '80s. It had bright red hair with blue overalls and a striped shirt underneath it with red sneakers. "What is it?"

"A Good Guys Doll! I had one just like this in the '80s." Rachel happily explains to a slightly disdained Sydney.

_Right about the decade._ "Your gonna buy it?" Sydney asks with narrowed eyes.

"Of course! This little guy's bringing back so many good memories. Plus, now I can pass on the joy this doll brought to me to Danny." Rachel smiles and looks down at Danny's curious face.

"It's the same one?"

"I don't think it's exactly the same doll. They all had different names."

Sydney quirks a brow, "Different names? What was yours called?"

"Oscar."

"So what's this one's name?"

Rachel glances over the doll's small body with furrowed brows, "I forgot how to work it."

"Maybe there's a button or something."

Danny tugs on Rachel's shirt, "Mommy, maybe you should just say 'hi'."

Rachel stares at her son for a moment before looking back at the doll in her hands, "Uh, okay. Hi...?"

Surprisingly, the doll's blue eyes snap open and Rachel nearly drops it from shock. "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

Danny's eyes widen in excitement and he nearly rips Chucky from Rachel's hands, "Wow! Hi, Chucky! I'm Danny!"

Sydney smiles at her brother's happiness with the doll, "I guess that's a keeper."

"I guess so. You take Danny back to the car and I'll go pay for Chucky."

"You got it." Sydney nods and takes Danny's hand, leading him back to their car.

\--

Two days later and things were becoming... strange, ever since Rachel bought the damn doll from the yard sale.

Chucky, as he so liked to be called, seemed to appear in different parts of the house from where he was left. At first, it seemed innocent, but now, as Sydney stared at the doll sitting on the coffee table...

"You weren't here before." She states with a suspicious look.

"Chucky, there you are!" Danny exclaims while rushing into the living room, picking the doll up off the table and hugging it close.

"Did you leave Chucky here?"

Danny shakes his head and runs off with Chucky in his arms, "No. C'mon, Chucky. Let's go play!"

"Hidey-ho!"

She hears Danny giggle and smiles. Even though the constant child-like voice was annoying, at least the doll gave Danny some company and made him happy. "Sydney...?" Rachel calls out her name from the hall and Sydney stands from the couch with a sigh.

"Yeah, Mom?"

Rachel was hobbling around with a pair of high heels in one hand and trying to get her jacket on with another. "I'm running a little late. So I need you to take Danny to school. And-"

"Pick him up later." Sydney finishes her mother's sentence with a smile, "I got it."

"Thank you, honey. It's just... with your father being gone for an extra day and my boss asking me to work more hours, it's hard for me to get everything done, y'know?"

Sydney nods and reaches over to help Rachel put her jacket on, "Yes, I do. I'm trying to juggle a fulltime job on top of my last year of college. So, yeah, I understand the stress."

"Ugh, that's another thing. It's the last year. You should be out having the time of your life, not picking up my slack."

"I don't mind, Mom. Besides, it's just Danny." She says with a shrug, "He's one person."

"Plus Chucky," Rachel adds with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, Chucky. I almost forgot. Danny's gotten inseparable from that doll, hasn't he?"

"Well, he's seven. He's bound to still be in that clingy faze. Especially with a toy."

"I guess. So dad's coming home tomorrow?"

Rachel nods and finishes buttoning up her jacket, "Supposed to be. But, God knows with your father."

Sydney furrows her brows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Listen, I gotta get going. I'll see you later tonight. Love you." Rachel smiles and hurries out of the house before Sydney could even respond.

"Love you too."

\--

"That test was complete bullshit."

Sydney laughs and follows behind her group of friends out of the room, "Mr. Smith is like ten feet away."

"Good. Hope he hears me." Her friend, Olivia, purposely exclaims over her shoulder and flicks him off, "Asshole."

"Do you wanna get in even more trouble?"

"Mm-hm. Raising hell is way more fun than you think."

Sydney snorts, "I wish I could. But I wouldn't wanna stress my mom out even more than she already is."

They come upon a long hallway and while Sydney fiddles with her textbooks, Olivia scrolls through her phone, "Ooh. Billy Jones is having a party tonight. It's all over Facebook."

She leans against a wall and sighs, "Yeah? Didn't he just have one last week?"

"Syd, it's our last year of college. This is what we're supposed to be doing. Getting crazy and ratchet before we have to start adulting."

Sydney quirks a brow at her friend, "You know as well as I do that you'll still be twerking in your forties. And embarrassing your kids no doubt."

"Aww, you know me so well." Olivia coos with a big smile, "But, please, don't mention me having kids for another, like, fifteen years."

_"Let's play!"_

Sydney lifts her head and glances around the hall, "What the hell?"

_"Hidey-ho!"_ "So are you up for the party tonight?"

She ignores Olivia's question and continues scanning through the crowded halls, looking for the source of the voice. _"I like to be hugged."_ She takes a step forward and is bombarded when a guy jumps in front of her, a phone in his hand, and screams. "What the fuck!?"

The guy laughs and plays another clip from his phone, _"Hey, wanna play?"_ Sydney's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "What are you doing, Connor?"

"Heard your mom bought Danny one of these raggedy-ass dolls from a yard sale the other day."

He passes his phone to Olivia and she stares at the video he'd found on YouTube from years ago. "How do you know that? You stalking me now?"

"No. But since you seem to have forgotten, I do have a little brother in Danny's class. He told me how Danny was constantly talking to the thing and ignoring everyone else."

"What?"

"Yeah, Danny's looking like a total nutcase. He's whispering and shit to the thing. Acting like the doll's responding to him."

Sydney's eyes widen and she slams past Connor, before heading off down the hall in a rush.

"Was it something I said?"

"Your an ass," Olivia grumbles and slams his phone into his chest, before hurrying after Sydney.

\--

Sydney walks into the playground area for the kids and glances around the schoolyard, looking for Danny. Other kids in his class were happily running about, playing tag and swinging on the rusted swing-set.

She looks to her left and finds Danny, quietly sitting by himself under a tree and watching the other kids play. She sighs before heading over to her brother with a smile on her face. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Sydney." He quietly greets her, attempting a small smile.

She sighs and kneels beside him, propping herself against the tree so she doesn't have to sit on the wet ground. "How's it going?"

"Good." Sydney watches as Danny absently peers at the other kids, some still playing, some greeting their parents.

He was unusually bummed and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. She presumed his down and out mood had something to do with their father being away so much. Especially since they hardly saw their father nowadays.

"My friend Connor told me something about you earlier."

He looks up, "What?"

"He said that his little brother told him that you were ignoring your classmates and talking to Chucky. Whispering and whatnot."

"Because Chucky's my friend."

"What about your _real_ friends?"

Danny's eyes narrow, "Chucky is real!"

Sydney's eyes widen at his outburst and see that they garnered the attention of his teacher, who looked a little concerned. "Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Chucky's my only friend! He'll never leave me or hurt me!"

"Danny, he's just a doll. He's not really-"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Danny exclaims and stands from the ground, hurrying away with Chucky to another empty spot.

Sydney stares into the doll's blue eyes as Danny bounces him over his shoulder, glaring at him. And even though it sounded crazy, she could've sworn that the doll was staring back at her.

\--

Later that night, as Danny laid in his bed, arms wrapped tightly around Chucky, it was where he felt the safest. Never did he think that his precious doll would try to harm him or his family.

And as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, arms still clutching Chucky close, he didn't notice his doll's eyes moving, nor did he see his doll sit up on his own, gently shaking Danny's tiny hands off of him.

And he definitely didn't see Chucky push the blankets back and climb out of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off of the new details that came out about the new Chucky tv series. This is just my version of what I'd like to see happen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
